Comme les ailes d'un phénix
by Dieu-Renard
Summary: Cette nuit où tout a basculé, Sirius et Severus ont sauvé Lily, a défaut de James. Le mage noir est mort, mais il reste les Horcruxes ; Dumbledore confie aux maraudeurs, à Rogue et à la jeune mère la mission de les trouver et de les détruire.
1. 01 : Une perte

Coucou ... Voilà ma seconde fanfiction sur Harry Potter. Elle sera cette fois-ci composée de plusieurs chapitres, tournant autour de 1000 mots chacuns. Sûrement sera-t-elle assez longue, puisque je ne compte pas la bâcler. Je n'ai aucune idée du rythme de parution puisque j'essaye de garder un certain nombre de chapitre d'avance en stock, mais je vais tenter d'être assez régulière. Hebdomadaire peut-être ? Je verrais. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me faire part de vos impressions, cela fait toujours plaisir. J'ai corrigé un maximum de fautes, s'il en reste n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.

Dieu-Renard.

**Résumé** : Cette nuit où tout a basculé, Sirius et Severus ont sauvé Lily, a défaut de James. Le mage noir est mort, mais il reste les Horcruxes ; Dumbledore confie aux maraudeurs, à Rogue et à la jeune mère la mission de les trouver et de les détruire.

**Rating** : T, juste histoire de, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment nécessaire. Quelques morts, quelques gros mots ... Rien de méchant.

**Genre** : De l'aventure, du mystère, de la romance, de l'amitié, de la tragédie ... Un mélange d'un peu tout ça.

* * *

><p>Le Mage Noir avançait à pas lents, ses doigts filiformes jouant avec sa baguette, son regard carmin de serpent fixé sur la maison de Godric's Hollow qu'il allait visiter ce soir-là. Il fit un bref geste de la main en direction du portail, et ce dernier s'ouvrit dans un petit grincement strident. Sa cape sombre glissant à ses pieds, il continua son cheminement, et emprunta la petite allée menant à la porte d'entrée. D'ici, il pouvait entendre des rires. Les Potter semblaient heureux. Qu'ils profitent de leurs derniers instants … Le Seigneur des Ténèbres murmura un sortilège, un cliquetis résonna, et la porte s'ouvrit. C'était trop tard.<p>

**- Accélère, Black ! Accélère !**

**- Ferme-là ! Je fais ce que je peux, Servilus !** vociféra le concerné, à cran.

**- Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ces enfantillages !**

Juchés sur la moto ensorcelée de Sirius, ils filaient à tout allure dans l'étendue obscure et étoilée du ciel. Le vent sifflait à leurs oreilles, glacial, manquant de faire pleurer leurs yeux scrutant l'horizon. Les deux ennemis cette nuit-là avaient comme décidé d'une trêve commune, concentré sur un seul et même objectif : les sauver. Le Maraudeur chuchotait des encouragements à sa bécane, la suppliant de donner tout ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre, pendant que l'autre insultait l'engin volant, à l'étroit dans le siège passager.

Quand enfin ils atterrirent sur la bitume du village sorcier, Severus ne demanda pas son reste et sauta de la machine pour se précipiter vers l'entrée, Sirius sur ses talons à lui hurler de se hâter. Paniqués, échevelés, les minutes semblaient à la fois leur filer entre les doigts et durer des heures. Vite. Toujours plus vite. Il y avait urgence. Pénétrant la maison, ils coururent en direction des cris, à l'étage, ignorant les dégâts portés au reste de la maison. Etaient-ils arrivés à temps ?

Sans réfléchir, Sirius prit sa forme d'Animagus et se jeta entre Voldemort et Lily, faisant bouclier de son corps bien qu'un chien ne puisse rivaliser avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il grognait, aboyait, montrait les crocs face à cet être abjecte qui osait attenter à la vie de ses proches. Sirius n'avait jamais eu de famille aimante. Alors, plus que tout au monde, il voulait défendre ses amis, quitte à y laisser sa propre vie. Dans un élan de bravoure s'approchant plus de la stupidité que du courage, il se jeta toutes griffes dehors sur le mage noir pour planta ses crocs dans sa jambe, mais fut repoussé par un sortilège qui l'envoya voler contre les débris de quelques meubles de la chambre d'enfant, et couina de douleur.

Montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, Rogue entendait les pleurs d'un bébé, entrecoupé des mêmes phrases. « Epargnez-le ! Tuez-moi à sa place ! ». Lily. La voix de Lily. Il devait faire vite. Black était plus rapide, qu'il agisse, qu'il fasse quelque chose ! Quand Severus se présenta à l'embrasure de la porte, il aperçut le chien noir étendu le long du mur, du sang sur les babines. Et face à la femme agenouillée, le visage couvert de larmes, se tenait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'avait-il repéré ? Il espérait que non. C'était son dernier espoir, une tentative désespérée pour la sauver.

**- INCENDIO !**

L'homme aux cheveux noirs graisseux avait hurlé le sort, qui fusa de l'extrémité de sa baguette, extension même de son bras tendu vers sa cible. Quelques étincelles voletèrent dans la pièce un court instant, puis les vêtements de Voldemort s'enflammèrent, brulèrent sa peau, sa chair. Il hurla à la mort, surpris, trahit, dévoré par la lente combustion de sa carcasse livide. Un dernier cri haineux, et du Seigneur des Ténèbres il ne resta pas même un os.

Aucun des témoins de cette scène n'osait y croire. Lily s'écroula à genoux sur le parquet, s'adossant au mur, son fils précieusement serré dans ses bras, pleurant autant de soulagement que de peur passée. Sirius glapit, puis reprit forme humaine, s'avançant douloureusement jusqu'à la jeune femme, couvrant de sa main droite une plaie à son autre bras. Assis à ses côtés, il récupéra un morceau de tissu dans les décombres pour se créer un bandage de fortune. Rogue se sentait de trop et resta à l'écart, comme choqué. Lily était vivante. Il avait réussi. Ils étaient arrivés à temps. Tout allait bien …

Quand ses sanglots furent calmés, la mère essuya le coin de ses yeux et se releva, s'aidant de la main généreuse de Sirius. Le visage du Maraudeur semblait éreinté, aussi épuisé que devait l'être Lily. Ainsi côtes à côtes, ils paraissaient partager une complicité particulière, née dans l'épreuve qu'ils venaient de subir. Son fils Harry endormi dans ses bras, elle se décida à prononcer le nom qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

**- James**, souffla-t-elle dans un murmure.

Elle se précipita dans le couloir et dévala les escaliers, les deux hommes à sa suite. Déposant son fardeau sur un fauteuil au passage, elle traversa la maison jusqu'au salon, et s'arrêta net à l'entrée. Elle hurla. Quand elle voulut s'élancer vers le corps sans vie de son mari, étendu sur le tapis pourpre, le désespoir transperçant son cœur et son âme, ce fut Rogue qui la reteint. Ses bras enlacèrent la femme, pour l'empêcher de le rejoindre, d'être frappée encore plus violemment par la réalité, et de souffrir encore plus. Il aurait été présomptueux de dire qu'il comprenait sa douleur, mais il savait que s'il devait perdre Lily, il lui serait inconcevable de continuer à vivre.

Severus Rogue était un être odieux, ou tout du moins était-ce ce qu'il pensait. James était mort, et au fond de lui, il le sentait, il était ravi. Il ne l'avait jamais supporté. Arrogant, méprisant, et voleur. Il se réjouissait de ce qui causait de la peine à sa bien-aimé. C'était si … Dégoutant.

Quand elle comprit que lutter pour se dégager était inutile, Lily se laissa aller contre le torse de Severus, anéantie, criant, pleurant, se lamentant, agrippé à cet homme comme s'il était le seul être sur terre qui ne devait pas disparaître en cet instant. Elle murmurait inlassablement les mêmes paroles, les hurlant après, pour les chuchoter à nouveau.

**- Severus, ce n'est pas vrai … CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! Il n'est pas mort, dis-moi qu'il n'est pas mort … IL N'EST PAS MORT !**

Severus caressait sa longue chevelure roux foncé, l'expression fermée, douloureuse. Il se fichait de James. Ce qui le faisait souffrir ainsi, c'était l'enfer que vivait Lily en ce moment. S'ils étaient arrivés plus tôt, juste un peu … Le pire aurait été évité. Mais paradoxalement, il était content. Parce qu'il voyait renaître au plus profond de lui l'espoir que Lily le regarde à nouveau. Abjecte.

Sirius s'était précipité sur le cadavre de son meilleur ami, son frère. Il s'agenouilla, et le secoua, lui ordonnant de se réveiller. Mais le regard de James restait vitreux, éteint. Il le gifla, le menaça de révéler ses plus honteux secret. Rien n'y fit, le Potter resta silencieux. Le Maraudeur se sentit défaillir. Sa gorge se serra, et il chercha à étouffer les sanglots qui désiraient sortir. Il hoqueta, puis, finalement incapable de contenir sa rage et sa peine, il laissa les larmes, salées, couler le long de ses joues mal rasées. Son poing frappa le sol, et il lança, tonitruant, à l'adresse du ciel :

**- MERDE ! MEEEEEEEEEEEEERDE !**

Chacun ici était rongé par le désespoir qu'engendrait la perte d'un être cher, chacun le vivait à sa façon. Pour Lily il était un amant, pour Sirius un ami et pour Severus un ennemi. Mais tous ce soir-là, voyait un trou béant se creuser dans leur poitrine.

La porte d'entrée vacilla à nouveau. Drapé d'une élégante robe mauve, un vieil homme aux cheveux et à la barbe argentés, des lunettes en demi-lunes posées sur son nez aquilin, soulignant son regard perçant, s'approcha de l'embrasure de la porte. En un coup d'œil, il comprit la situation. Albus Dumbledore déclara d'un ton sinistre :

**- Peter a trahit.**


	2. 02 : La détresse de Sirius

Premièrement, je tiens à remercier roseblack31 et Hazel Maladict pour leurs reviews ^^ Cette première a d'ailleurs soulevé une question auquel je n'avais pas vraiment pensé, vis-à-vis du gardien du secret des Potter, je viens donc apporter des précisions pour ceux qui s'interrogeraient également. Je suis partie du principe que les principaux concernés (Rémus, Sirius, Dumbledore, Rogue et les Potter, bref les intéressés et ceux chargés de leur protection) ont choisis ENSEMBLE le gardien du secret d'un commun accord (ou tout du moins les Poter, et qu'ils ont eu l'approbation des autres), puisqu'ils font entièrement confiance à leurs amis. C'est un point qui m'avait pas mal déçu : même s'ils devaient renforcer la protection au maximum, pourquoi ne pas mettre Sirius et Rémus dans la confidence ? Donc voilà, c'est la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore sait que Peter a trahit. Désolée si c'était un peu bancal.

Bref sur ce voici la suite. Toujours le même résumé/rating/genre/etc, etc, etc. N'hésitez pas à poser des questions si quelque chose ne vous parait pas assez clair.

* * *

><p>Sirius se tourna violemment vers Dumbledore, la rage gravée sur le visage suite à cette annonce. Peter avait trahit ? C'était donc lui le gardien du secret ? Le sale rat, comment avait-il osé ! Par sa faute … SA FAUTE … ! James ! Il allait le tuer, le découper en rondelle, lui faire payer son crime dans la souffrance et le sang ! Il se disait leur ami … Comment pouvait-il continuer à vivre avec ce fardeau sur ses épaules ?<p>

**- Peter a trahit … Et il est mort**, ajouta le vieillard de cette même voix attristée.

Il se permit de pénétrer la pièce, et jeta un regard à Lily, incapable de sécher ses larmes, toujours agrippée à son ami d'enfance. Séparés si longtemps, alors qu'elle ne savait plus à quoi se rattacher, elle semblait soulagée malgré tout qu'il soit là. Il avait été sa première connaissance du monde de la sorcellerie, et si la magie noire ne l'avait pas ainsi détourné du gentil garçon qu'elle connaissait, alors jamais elle ne l'aurait ignoré durant tant d'année. Mais à présent, cette froideur lui apparaissait bien futile. Et Severus lui, profitait de ce regain d'intérêt, parce que depuis trop longtemps déjà il espérait qu'à défaut d'être pardonné, elle accepte de lui adresser à nouveau la parole.

Dumbledore se posta face à la jeune femme, compatissant, lui-même peinée du sinistre qui avait eu lieu ce soir. Dans le couloir, le bébé commençait à s'agiter, gémissant. Il attendait sa mère. Avec toute la sagesse dont il était capable, Albus se permit quelques mots à l'égard de la veuve.

**- Votre fils vous appelle. N'oubliez pas qu'il y a des personnes qui ont encore besoin de vous**.

Elle hoqueta encore et, aidée du maître des potions, la vue trouble et les yeux bouffis, elle alla chercher son enfant. Elle aurait aimé mourir, rejoindre James, mais Harry n'était encore qu'un bébé, et il avait besoin d'elle, bien plus que le fantôme qui hantait d'hors et déjà ses souvenirs. Severus murmura à son oreille. Oui, elle le savait. Elle savait qu'il serait toujours là pour la soutenir. Elle l'avait toujours su.

Quand tous furent réunis dans le salon dévasté, Albus remit un semblant d'ordre pour permettre à tous de s'asseoir, restaurant un vieux canapé lie-de-vin aux étranges motifs floraux. Mais Sirius refusait de bouger, serrant entre ses doigts la main glacée de ce qui fut son frère d'âme, refusant de se faire à l'idée de sa mort. Partagé entre une tristesse lancinante qu'il désirait ignorer et la rage poignante qui comprimait son cœur, on l'aurait dit dément, comme en proie à une crise de folie. La vérité n'était pas loin. S'il avait été moins sage, moins fort, peut-être se serait-il laissé allé vers le point de non-retour. Mais heureusement, même dans la détresse, il lui restait une part de raison, aussi infime soit-elle.

Le directeur vint poser une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de l'homme accablé, la pressant pour lui signaler sa présence, son soutien dans cette dure épreuve. Sirius ne devait ressentir aucune honte à se perdre ainsi dans le chagrin. Il était des plus légitime. Qui était assez fort en ce monde pour se ravir de la disparition d'un être cher ? Même si ce soir, une victoire commençait déjà à se fêter dans certains foyers, pour les Potter et leurs amis, ces réjouissances se feraient sous la bannière du deuil.

**- Relève-toi, Sirius. J'ai à vous parlez, tous. S'il vous plait, écoutez-moi bien. C'est important**.

A contre cœur, Black lâcha le cadavre, sous l'insistance de Dumbledore et, chancelant, vint s'avachir sur le canapé, à côté de Lily, venant se glisser contre son corps étrangement chaud en comparaison de celui de James. Aussi anéantie que lui, elle vint passer un bras réconfortant dans son dos, ses doigts caressant son épaule. Le regard absent, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage, silencieux, Sirius se tut, et resta là, tout en étant ailleurs, prêt à écouter ce qu'Albus avait à dire, installé sur un fauteuil face au trio blotti. Les ennemis d'hier risquaient de vite devenir les alliés de demain.

-** Peter n'était pas aussi courageux que toi, James ou Rémus**, commença-t-il à l'adresse de Sirius. **J'ignore toujours pourquoi le Choixpeau l'a envoyé à Gryffondor, mais il avait probablement ses raisons. Aucun être n'est profondément mauvais.**

**- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'était,** coupa sèchement Rogue, le regard noir.

-** Il a vécu sans amour toute sa vie durant, perverti par la magie noire. Pettigrew a eu la chance d'avoir des amis formidables. Vous avez forcément eu de l'influence sur lui.**

**- Cela ne l'a pas empêché de nous trahir**, murmura Sirius.

**- Voldemort l'a torturé.**

**- J'aurais préféré souffrir et mourir que de révéler leur cachette !** aboya-t-il pour réponse.

**- Toi, oui. Mais Peter n'est pas toi.** Les yeux de Dumbledore étaient perçants, sûrs. **Il a cédé, puis Voldemort l'a tué. Dès que l'Ordre a eu vent de la traitrise, nous vous avons contacté … Mais nous n'avons pas été assez rapides. Je suis navré, Lily.**

**- Vos excuses ne ramèneront pas mon mari.** Son ton était froid, sans reproche, et cette absence de haine était presque pire que n'importe quel coup de couteau.

-** Je le sais bien. Mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Votre fils doit être protégé, et nous devons continuer à lutter, Voldemort fera surface à nouveau si nous n'agissons pas, mais je vous fournirai les détails en temps et en heure. Pour le moment …**

Il détourna les yeux vers le corps de James, et tous comprirent. Lily hocha la tête. Oui, enterrer son époux était la priorité. Elle voulait une belle cérémonie en son hommage, avec leurs amis uniquement. Ils allaient devoir l'annoncer à Rémus, ce serait dur. Le loup-garou malgré son statut et ses difficultés tentait de garder le moral en cachant sa misère, mais cette nouvelle le chamboulerait sans nul doute. Quel serait le plus douloureux entre son air incrédule et sa colère déchirante ?

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter pour le moment. Cette maison était devenue inhabitable ; Dumbledore leur proposa une jolie demeure près de la mer où ils seraient en sécurité, et se portait lui-même garant du sortilège de Fidelitas. La mère accepta, mais pour la nuit à venir ils se rendraient à Poudlard. Traversant les ténèbres de la nuit, ils transplanèrent jusqu'au pied des hautes tours du château ensorcelé, la froideur de la brise nocturne venant déchirer leurs poumons.


	3. 03 : Le hurlement du loup

Voilà le 3ième chapitre, avec l'arrivée de Lupin. Dans le prochain chapitre, on va entamer avec la présentation de la "trame" de l'histoire et quitter légèrement cette ambiance bien morne. M'enfin je vous laisse découvrir. Merci à ceux qui ont ajouté cette fiction en "alert story", ça fait toujours plaisir. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le reste de la nuit fut pénible, et aucun des concernés ne dormit paisiblement ce soir-là. A la fois bercés par le hululement des chouettes qui voletaient dehors à la recherche d'un petit rongeur pour proie, et lassés par leur cœur comprimé à l'idée de savoir James mort. Le moral n'était pas au beau fixe, et le temps tournait au ralenti. Alors que pour l'été le château était désert, chacun d'eux aurait préféré le voir bondé, dans l'espoir vain d'oublier au moins quelques heures les récents évènements.<p>

Lily vit le soleil se lever par la fenêtre du dortoir des filles de Gryffondor. Elle avait demandé à retrouver le lit de son enfance, comme pour se rassurer dans le réjouissant souvenir des années passées à apprendre la magie avec insouciance, lançant un petit sort avec la même fierté qui animait les adultes lorsqu'ils réussissaient à mettre des bâtons dans les roues de leurs ennemis. La jeune mère n'avait pas quitté son fils, qui lui n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il avait perdu en quelques minutes à peine, et qu'il ne retrouverait jamais.

A contrecœur, ils se réunirent dans la Grande Salle pour profiter d'un copieux petit déjeuner, sous l'insistance des cris de leurs estomacs pourtant noués. La nourriture ne tentait pas Sirius, lui pourtant d'ordinaire si gourmand. Il observait son assiette d'un air las, fatigué, et sur son visage était retranscrit son malheur. Son tourment n'était pas prêt de s'envoler ; sûrement se laisserait-il pousser les cheveux dans les mois à venir. Malgré tout il accepta la tartine que lui tendit Lily, la croquant sans grande conviction.

Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient attablés avec eux, aux côtés de Rogue. La mine sombre, ils observaient cet homme et cette femme affligés, qui essayaient malgré tout de garder la tête froide. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer leurs yeux rougis par les larmes qu'ils avaient versé à flot, et qui là encore cherchaient parfois à couler, mais ils se retenaient, vaillants. De vrais Gryffondors. Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de se lamenter. Ils devaient faire leur deuil. Et pour cela, le souvenir de James devait être associés à des pensées saines et joyeuses. Ils désiraient pour lui le plus beau des enterrements.

**- Sirius ?** finit par interpeler la jeune femme après un verre de jus de citrouille.

- **Hum ?** répondit le concerné d'un ton morne.

- **J'attendrais aussi l'accord de Rémus, mais autant d'abord te le demander**. Son regard était confiant. **J'aimerais que James repose ici, à Poudlard. Au pied du Saul Cogneur.**

Sirius leva brusquement les yeux de son plat, étonné.

**- Pourquoi ça ?**

**- Et bien … C'est un endroit assez symbolique, pour vous les Maraudeurs. Qui plus est, il serait … « en sécurité ». Cet arbre a mauvais caractère, celui qui arrivera à violer sa tombe n'est pas encore né.**

Lily se permit un timide sourire, là où Sirius éclata franchement de rire, à la frontière de l'aboiement aurait-on dit. Il retrouvait enfin son entrain. De ses mains, il se donna une légère tape sur chaque joue, puis se redressa de toute sa hauteur, retrouvant un peu de sa splendeur, une lueur nouvelle au fond de son regard glacé.

**- Tu as raison Lily.**

**- De quoi ?** Elle n'arrivait plus à suivre la raisonnement de son ami.

-** Il ne faut pas se laisser abattre, en mémoire de Cornedrue. Si on sombre, il sera mort pour rien. Un peu de nerf, tu as un fils, et j'ai la mission de vous protéger. Je suis sûr que Lunard serait d'accord avec moi.** Un voile de tristesse se posa toutefois sur ses yeux. **Enfin, une fois le choc passé, bien entendu …**

Les autres adultes présents à la table approuvèrent silencieusement. Le loup-garou devait arriver dans la matinée, convoqué d'urgence par Dumbledore tard dans la nuit, ou tôt dans la journée, à choisir. Il fut attendu dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, réquisitionnée en petit salon pour l'occasion. Toujours parée de rouge et d'or, ces teintes chaleureuses s'accordaient à merveille avec la volonté nouvelle de Lily et Sirius. Tous étaient assis autour d'une table en chêne sombre, solide, gravée par endroit par les élèves à l'aide d'un petit sortilège.

Quand Rémus arriva enfin, Sirius se pressa à sa rencontre et l'étreignit avec poigne, heureux de le retrouver. Son ami lui avait cruellement manqué. Comme à son habitude, il avait une mine fatiguée, et de petites cicatrices barraient sa peau. La pleine lune avait eu lieu il y avait de cela quelque jour, son air malade venant sûrement de là. Malgré la joie des retrouvailles, le lycanthrope se doutait que la raison de ce rassemblement n'était pas des plus heureuse et l'inquiétude transparaissait sur ses traits.

**- Rejoignez-nous, Rémus**, l'invita Minerva, réajustant son chapeau pointu.

Toutefois il n'eut pas le temps de bouger, Sirius à ses côtés prenant la décision de devancer leur ancien professeur dans l'annonce qui allait le chambouler. Droit, grave, l'Animagus déclara presque avec froideur :

-** James est mort.**

Rémus tiqua, et s'il parut troublé, cette impression s'évapora vite, chassée par la sècheresse de sa réponse.

**- Sirius, ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour douteux.**

**- James est mort,** répéta son ami sur le même ton.

Son regard refusait de flancher, et quand les yeux mordorés du loup croisèrent les pupilles d'acier, il comprit qu'il ne riait pas. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas y croire. Ce n'était pas possible, juste une mauvaise plaisanterie. Ses jambes devinrent coton et il les sentir défaillir sous son poids, et se rattrapa sur Sirius, alors que lui-même fixait une tapisserie au fond de la pièce, accusant la choc avec rudesse.

**- Ce n'est pas possible**, murmura-t-il.

Lily, assise avec son fils dans ses bras, fuyait le regard du loup qui cherchait chez elle du réconfort, l'approbation de cette vilaine blague. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore, mais il était aussi sombre que ses camarades. Les yeux humides de l'enseignante finit par anéantir en lui tout espoir. Rémus hurla un « non ! » sonore, et repoussa violemment Sirius avant de s'effondrer sur une chaise vide, le visage noyé par ses sanglots. James, son premier ami, celui qui ne l'avait jamais méprisé, jamais mis à l'écart, malgré son « petit problème de fourrure », mort ? Un morceau de lui-même se brisait, inévitablement.

Il fallut un long moment pour qu'il se calme, qu'il cesse de crier à qui le voulait qu'il n'avait pas assez d'humour pour tolérer ce genre de farce puérile et tout sauf drôle. Rémus, en temps normal si calme et pondéré, était furieux, comme fou, fou de chagrin. Sirius souffrait pour lui, parce qu'il comprenait sa douleur. Alors lorsque son ami en eut assez de nier l'évidence, et qu'il s'effondra dans ses bras, il resta là, juste là, à le tenir, le serrer fort contre lui, silencieux, le consolant par sa simple chaleur. Il le savait, que de tous, le loup-garou serait le plus affecté par cette perte, peut-être même plus encore que son épouse. Parce que lui, sans James, il aurait sûrement fini par renoncer à vivre.

Une fois ses larmes séchées, et apaisé, bien que le chagrin toujours présent, Albus attira l'attention des personnes présentes en se raclant la gorge. Ses mains fines jointes sur la table, il déclara avec importance :

**- Bien. Il est maintenant l'heure de parler de quelque chose de très important. Ecoutez-moi …**


	4. 04 : Une noble quête

Ce chapitre explique clairement quelle sera l'intrigue de cette fanfiction, même si ce n'était pas un secret. Bonne lecture ;)

Merci au passage à tous ceu qui m'ont mis en favori ou en alert.

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall affichait un air grave ; de tous, elle était probablement jusqu'ici la seule mise dans la confidence par Dumbledore. Elle se proposa pour aller chercher du thé aux cuisines, ils acceptèrent et elle se leva, quittant la pièce sans bruit, et on entendait à peine le son de ses pas qui dévalaient les escaliers. Rémus, assis aux côtés de Sirius et Lily, gardait peinte au visage l'expression sinistre et usée qui l'avait saisit à la terrible annonce. Vidé de toute énergie, il n'écoutait que d'une oreille, toujours abasourdi.<p>

-** Ce que j'ai à vous dire concerne Voldemort**, entama le directeur.

L'Animagus releva la tête avec intérêt, fixant ses prunelles d'acier dans les rayons X du vieil homme. Le mage noir était mort, alors pourquoi vouloir l'évoquer, le rappeler, alors qu'enfin on espérait pouvoir oublier ces années de terreur et de massacre ? La rousse non plus n'en menait pas large, et, coincée entre les deux homme dont elle tenait une main chacun, elle resserra sa prise. Le nom de Voldemort ravivait en elle une rancœur, et une haine qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Il était l'assassin de son mari …

-** Il est mort,** fit remarquer Severus de sa voix trainante. **Nous l'avons tué, il ne reste rien de lui.**

**- C'est vrai, physiquement, Voldemort n'est plus. Mais cet homme n'en était plus un … Il s'est enfoncé bien trop loin dans les routes sombres de la Magie Noire.**

**- Que voulez-vous dire ?** l'interrompit la femme.

- **Et bien …** Albus laissa planer le silence. **Je vais vous parler d'une des formes de la magie la plus terrible qui soit. Peut-être en avez-vous déjà entendu parler. Ce sont les Horcruxes.**

Il s'arrêta, guettant des réactions du regard. Vraisemblablement, aucun d'eux n'avait déjà eu affaire à ce nom. Dans le fond, c'était mieux ainsi : « Horcruxes », c'était le mot maudit de celui qui savait ce qu'était braver la loi la plus fondamentale de la nature ; toute chose ici bas doit mourir un jour. Le vieillard poussa vers eux un livre à la couverture de cuir vert émeraude, très ancien, dont le titre était écrit en lettres dorées. « _Les arcanes de la mort_ ». De ses doigts maigres, il l'ouvrit, et feuilleta les pages jusqu'à s'arrêter vers le tiers de l'ouvrage. Le grand titre étaient « _les Horcruxes : description, création, utilisation_ ». Il reprit :

-** Un Horcruxe est un objet dans lequel on a enfermé un morceau de son âme … Ainsi, même décédé, on peut encore survivre. Cette magie permet de narguer la mort, mais savez-vous quel est le moyen utilisé pour diviser son âme ?**

**- Un … Meurtre ?** tenta Lily.

- **C'est ça, approuva** Dumbledore d'un hochement de tête. **Il n'y a rien de plus terrible que de prendre la vie d'un innocent. L'âme en ressort déchirée. Généralement, les mages n'ont qu'un seul Horcruxe, plus rarement deux. De toute façon, dès l'instant où l'âme est fragmentée, un homme ne devient que l'ombre de lui-même …**

**- Mais ces objets … N'est-ce pas dangereux d'abandonner un bout de soit dans, je sais pas, un vieux vase de la belle-mère ?** questionna Sirius.

- **Effectivement**. Albus osa un petit sourire malgré la gravité du thème. **Généralement, on choisit un objet qui a de la valeur, qui représente quelque chose, et on y jette pléiade de sortilèges avant de le cacher là où personne ne pourra le trouver.**

Les adultes réfléchirent à ce que venait de leur apprendre Dumbledore. Chacun faisait son bout de chemin dans sa tête, pour en tirer des conclusions. Ils finirent pas comprendre, mais à l'étonnement général, Lupin ne semblait pas vraiment disposé à jouer aux devinettes, puisqu'il jeta froidement à l'adresse du directeur :

- **Et où voulez-vous en venir ?**

**- Rémus …** dit Lily d'une voix douce, une main sur son épaule. **Je crois que Dumbledore veut nous dire que Voldemort … A créé des Horcruxes, et donc, qu'il n'ai pas véritablement mort. Pas encore.** Elle se tourna vers Albus, qui approuva d'un hochement de tête.

**- Il en a exactement créé sept … Autant dire que le nombre de ses crimes et l'état de son âme sont affolants. Elle a été tellement écartelée qu'il doit être le premier à en souffrir. Nous devons détruire ces Horcruxes avant que Voldemort trouve un moyen de ressusciter. Cette mission … Je voudrais vous la confier.**

Un silence pesant s'installa ; c'était une tâche ardue que le vieil homme leur confiait-là, mais avaient-ils seulement le droit de refuser ? James étant mort en leur servant cette chance d'anéantir définitivement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils ne devaient pas la laisser s'échapper. Résolue à mener cette quête à bien, Lily acquiesça avec conviction :

-** J'accepte. Je ne sais pas si je serais très utile, puisque je dois être là pour Harry, mais je ferais de mon mieux.**

**- Ne prends pas cette décision à la légère**, s'inquiéta Rogue.

- **Ne t'en fais pas Severus**. Elle lui sourit. **Merci de ta sollicitude.**

**- Harry est mon neveu, et Lily est comme ma belle-sœur, je vais pas rester planter là à rien faire pendant qu'ils se battent. Je suis d'la partie**, aboya Sirius avec hargne. Il se tourna vers Lupin, et demanda plus calmement. Lunard ?

-** Si je suis utile … Je suppose que oui.**

**- Très bien**, approuva Dumbledore. **Les trouver ne sera pas aisé, nous n'avons malheureusement pas le moindre indice. Je ne sais pas non plus comment les détruire, mais avant de songer à les anéantir, il faut les chercher.**

C'était ardu, ils partaient de rien, rien du tout, pour au final accomplir beaucoup. Ils décidèrent de rester à Poudlard finalement ; autant rester unis pour mener à bien leurs recherches. Ils se laissaient jusqu'à la rentrée pour se reposer et se remettre de leurs émotions, puis là alors ils entameraient leurs recherches. Le directeur confia à Rémus le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ; il avait toujours excellé dans cette discipline, et Rogue restait cette année encore le Maître des Potions. Lily devenait l'assistante de madame Pomfresh, et Sirius …

- **Comment ça je dois remplacer Rusard en tant que concierge ? Mais je m'en fiche qu'il soit en arrêt maladie ! C'est pas mon rôle ! Je veux me battre moi, pas coller des mômes ! Par pitié, tout sauf concierge ! Y'a pas une place de … de … Je sais, prof' de soins aux créatures magiques ! J'adore les animaux, et c'est réciproque !**

Les lamentations de Sirius traversèrent tout Poudlard, accompagnées des rires de ses amis, et des moqueries cyniques de Severus, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Albus lui autorise le poste convoité. Après tout, leur vieil enseignant méritait bien la retraite …


	5. 05 : La forêt pleure son roi perdu

Petite suite un poil déprimante ... Mais ça ira mieux par la suite

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants leur permirent de préparer les funérailles de James. Des lettres furent envoyées par hibou express afin de prévenir les personnes susceptibles d'être concernées par sa mort. On y retrouvait des amis, d'ancien camarades d'école ou encore des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Plusieurs sorciers répondirent présents pour l'enterrement, et Poudlard fut rapidement assaillis de mages peinés, échevelés, qui regrettaient déjà ce pauvre James, se souvenant avec nostalgie de son enfance : tous le revoyait gambader impunément dans les couloirs avec sa cape d'Invisibilité, accompagné de ses fidèles amis.<p>

**- Les maraudeurs qu'ils s'appelaient**, dit avec conviction une vieille femme potelée habillée tout en rose, chignon serré sous son large chapeau, buvant le thé dans la Grande Salle avec d'autres.

-** Oui, avec Black, Lupin et Pettigrew, ils faisaient les quatre cents coups**, approuva un de leurs anciens enseignants, un homme trois quart sénile, tout tremblant et fripé.

**- Je me rappelle parfaitement de ce jour où Potter et Black ont voulu charmer les étudiantes françaises venues à Poudlard dans le cadre d'un échange**, ricana la sorcière. **Ces petits paons avaient montés un numéro sur leurs balais pour finalement terminer dans les branches du Saul Cogneur … Quels maladroits !**

**- Faites comme si j'étais pas là**, grogna Sirius qui n'aimait pas franchement qu'on évoque cet échec cuisant. **Et puis d'abord, c'était Servilus qui avait ensorcelés nos balais pour nous faire payer nos farces.**

**- Je nie toute responsabilité dans ce malheureux incident**, trancha froidement Rogue qui semblait insupporté par a présence de tant de personnes. Il ne restait que parce que Lily le voulait.

**- C'est ça, fais l'ange, on sait tous que c'était un des plus beaux jours de ta vie que de voir les filles se foutrent de nous !**

**- Contrairement à toi, Black**, cracha Severus en insistant avec mépris sur le nom de l'intéressé, **je ne me réjouis pas du malheur des autres.**

**- On y crois … Allez fais pas ta mauvaise tête, Servilus, ce soir c'est festin, c'est pas le moment de déprimer.**

**- Tu n'es qu'un misérable chien galeux qui ne pense qu'à ton estomac.**

Sirius prit un air vexé et l'assemblée rit de cette joute verbale entre les deux vieux ennemis, qui ne semblaient pas prêts de s'arrêter. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, Rogue en serait venu en duel ; malheureusement, Lily lui demanda gentiment d'ignorer la stupidité de Black et commença à parler potions avec lui. Après tout, n'avaient-ils pas été les deux élèves les plus brillants de Slughorn ?

La cérémonie de James devait avoir lieu le soir même. Partout dans le château, on s'attelait afin de ne rien laisser au hasard. Tout devait être parfait. Supervisés d'une main de maître par McGonagall, elfes de maisons et mages exécutaient sagement ses ordres. Rapidement, tout fut mis en place, et ce fut avec émotions que tous ces gens se réunirent. Quelques larmes coulèrent, mais on tenta de les retenir : Potter n'aurait pas voulu qu'on se lamente mais plutôt qu'on rit, aussi un buffet les attendait-il après cette épreuve.

Lily était superbe, vêtue de sa robe noire, qui s'accordait à merveille avec le roux flamboyant de ses cheveux. Malgré sa tristesse d'avoir perdu son bien-aimé mari, elle restait digne, peut-être un peu froide pour ne pas céder au chagrin. Elle savait qu'elle devait rester forte, pour Harry et pour tous ceux qui tenaient à elle. Severus restait près d'elle, pour l'épauler, et Lily lui en était reconnaissante. Sa présence était rassurante. Il était son meilleur ami, et malgré les querelles et ces années de séparation, ses sentiments envers lui n'avaient pas changé. Elle savait qu'avec l'enfance qu'il avait eut, Rogue ne pouvait s'épanouir sereinement ; dans ces circonstances, comment lui en vouloir de s'être laissé attiré par les forces du mal ?

Ce fut à quelques pas des racines de l'intimidant Saul Cogneur que l'on enterra James. Pour toujours et à jamais, il reposerait à Poudlard, sa demeure et son terrain de jeu favori. Sa stèle avait été sculptée directement par Dumbledore, qui avait mis sa magie à profit pour lui donner la forme d'un cerf en plein saut. Sur ses imposants bois qui faisaient de lui le roi de la forêt étaient écrits « _Cornedrue_ » et plus loin « _James Potter_ », avec ses dates de naissance et de mort. Sur le flanc de l'animal, on pouvait lire « _Marié à Lily Evans Potter et père d'Harry James Potter_ ». Enfin, le long des membres postérieurs était gravé « _Méfaits accomplis_ ». Chacun des amis du défunt avait participé à la confection de cette pierre funéraire, et le résultat était hautement satisfaisant. On n'aurait pas pu rendre meilleur hommage à ce sorcier aussi facétieux que courageux.

Alors que les convives allèrent dîner, Sirius resta face à la tombe de son frère d'âme. Il était étonnant de le voir bouder un repas. Assis dans l'herbe, genoux repliés contre son torse, il fixait les inscriptions d'un regard absent. Il souffrait de cette perte bien plus qu'il ne l'avait montré ces derniers jours. James lui avait offert ce qu'il avait toujours voulu : de la chaleur humaine. Depuis toujours il fuyait la maison des Black, et chez les Potter il avait trouvé une famille aimante qui l'accueillait comme s'il était leur second fils. Il avait toujours été touché par la gentillesse de ces gens et leur mort avait été un coup dur aussi bien pour lui que pour James. C'était à deux qu'ils avaient tout découvert, tout appris …

Rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express à l'aube de leur première rentrée, ils avaient exécuté ce voyage ensemble. A leur répartition aussi, ils étaient ensemble. Ils mangèrent ensemble, partagèrent le même dortoir, la même classe. C'est ensemble qu'ils jetèrent leur premier sort et qu'ils osèrent leur première escapade, ensemble qu'ils découvrirent Pré-Au-Lard et ensemble qu'ils devinrent Animagus pour aider leur ami Rémus. Ensemble, toujours, collés l'un à l'autre comme des frères siamois. Quand on parlait des méfaits commis dans leur jeunesse, c'était toujours « _Potter et Black_ ». Jamais l'un sans l'autre.

Sirius se voyait encore émerveillé à Noël, quand James ouvrit le cadeau de son père, contenant la cape d'Invisibilité qu'ils se transmettaient dans la famille. Ils l'avaient essayé tous les deux, avant d'en parler à Peter et Rémus. Quelle folle escapade ! En une soirée ils avaient empruntés plus d'un passage secret, et avaient même osé s'aventurer dans la Forêt Interdite ; mais trop effrayés, ils avaient rapidement rebroussé chemin. Intrépides certes, mais pas fous, et voir une armée de Centaures passer à quelques centimètres d'eux était hautement dissuasif. Avec le recul, Sirius se trouvait stupide : qu'avait-il à craindre d'un être qui passait son temps à regarder les étoiles ?

La brise ébouriffa ses cheveux noirs. Sirius était un homme séduisant, et il l'était plus encore dans la tristesse. Ses traits, adoucis par la peine, avaient conservé leur beauté avec l'âge. Ah ça oui, ils étaient charmants les maraudeurs dans leurs jeunes années. Fringants, amusants, intelligents ! Tout leur réussissait. Les filles les aimaient, les professeurs n'avaient pas à se plaindre de leurs notes et les autres élèves les trouvaient très classes. Si « cool » ! Oh bien entendu ils ne comptaient plus leurs heures de retenues, mais c'était tellement futiles, en comparaison de leur bonheur. Mais maintenant, tout ça, c'était terminé. Plus de folles aventures, d'escapade nocturne et de drague commune. Plus de farces, de plans machiavéliques et d'inventions tordues. Plus rien. Peter et James étaient morts, et à deux, ça ne serait jamais pareils.

« _Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue, sont fiers de vous présenter la Carte du Maraudeur_ ».

Sirius serra ses doigts sur le parchemin qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il le prit et le déposa sur ses genoux. Il le tapota du bout de sa baguette, et à la lueur de cette dernière, il murmura dans la pénombre :

-** Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises**.

L'encre coula sur le papier, pour former des lignes, des mots, des dessins. Tous les couloirs et passages de Poudlard, même les plus secrets, apparurent, avec la position de chacun des résidents. Il murmura d'autres mots, à voix plus basse encore, tout juste audibles. Des formules incompréhensibles qu'ils avaient sûrement inventé à la création de la carte qu'il était en train de modifier. A côté de la représentation du Saul Cogneur apparut une petite étiquette.

« _Ci-git Cornedrue_ ».

Il approcha la pointe de sa baguette de l'inscription, et d'autres mots apparurent, à l'humour aussi douteux que celui qui les avaient inscrits là :

« _Qui s'est prit les pieds dans ses bois et en est mort_ ».

Sirius osa un fin sourire, et effaça la carte. Il ramassa la cape d'Invisibilité, et, les deux clés du succès des maraudeurs sous le bras, il regagna la chambre dont il avait hérité en devenant professeur. La peine au fond de ses yeux prouvait qu'il lui faudrait un très long moment pour accepter la disparition de James.


	6. 06 : Maraudeur !

Infiniment désolée pour la longue attente ... Désirant garder quelques chapitres d'avance et ayant eu une grosse baisse de motivation/inspiration et étant tombée malade entre temps, j'ai eu du mal à écrire la suite. Maintenant que la machine est relancée, je publie ce petit chapitre, en m'excusant une fois encore pour l'attente.

Ce chapitre signe la fin des lamentations et prend une note un peu comique. Même si ça semble évident, je rappelle que c'est à prendre au second degrès, et j'espère que ça vous plaiera.

Merci à ceux qui me lisent, et plus encore à ceux qui laissent des reviews. Les écrivains ne vivent pas d'amour et d'eau fraiche, mais d'encouragements et de critiques :p Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La rentrée scolaire. Généralement haïe de tout étudiant moldu saint d'esprit, elle était pourtant adorée par les jeunes sorciers, la plupart du temps. A Poudlard, c'était une soirée très animée, où le directeur présentait les nouveaux enseignants et où le Choixpeau Magique répartissait les nouvelles têtes. Beaucoup d'élèves furent abasourdis d'entendre le nom de Sirius Black ; <em>le si célèbre Sirius Black !<em> comme professeur de soin aux créatures magiques et les rumeurs allèrent bon train. En toute honnêteté, l'Animagus n'était pas peu fier de sa réputation et adorait entendre des chuchotis le concernant dans les couloirs.

**- C'est vraiment lui, celui que Rusard exècre et qui a le plus gros dossier de retenus de l'école ?** murmurait un premier, admiratif.

**- Oui, même les pires casse-coups n'arrivent pas à le concurrencer**, répondait un second.

-** Comment a-t-il fait pour devenir prof' ? C'était un Maraudeur ! Nos modèles !** s'insurgeait un troisième.

**- Dumbledore est fou de lui avoir confié ce poste … Tu crois qu'il va nous emmener dans la Forêt Interdite ? Après tout il doit bien connaître le coin …**

Du côté des filles, on gloussait plus qu'on ne s'émerveillait de ses exploits passés, aux côtés de James. A vrai dire, elles s'intéressaient beaucoup plus à son physique qu'elles qualifiaient volontiers de ravageur plutôt qu'à son casier judiciaire d'élève intenable. Damne, il avait oublié à quelle point les adolescentes ressemblaient à des dindes. Ça glousse, ça piaille, ça se dandine … Atroce. Partout où il allait, les demoiselles soupiraient d'extase, papillonnaient des cils et riaient des mots d'amour à leurs copines.

**- Oh regarde-le**, gémit une première.

**- Il est tellement beau** ! approuva sa camarade.

**- Si ténébreux …**

**- Tellement classe !**

**- Tu crois qu'il a une petite-copine ?**

**- Pire, et si il était marié ?**

**- Non, pas possible !**

**- Il est en âge …**

**- Oh qu'il m'épouse !**

**- Non, moi d'abord !**

Sirius soupira, et accéléra le pas. Pour peu, il s'en voudrait de briser de belles amitiés. Mais d'un côté, il ne pouvait que les comprendre … Les pauvres, tant d'années à ne fréquenter que Rogue, à côté il passait pour un véritable mannequin. De quoi déchaîner ce flot d'hormones typiquement adolescent. Très satisfait de l'image qu'il offrait à ses plus ou moins futurs élèves, le professeur Black quitta le château et traversa le parc, en direction du lac où il donnerait son premier cours.

Professeur Black. Ce qu'il pouvait aimer ce nouveau titre. Enfin il allait pouvoir se venger sur la nouvelle génération de tout ce que lui-même avait subit étant jeune. Bien entendu, il allait profiter de ses nouveaux droits pour aider Gryffondor à gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons ; ou dans tous les cas faire en sorte de pénaliser les Serpentards au maximum. Il voyait déjà le regard furibond de Servilus le menaçant de l'étriper … Que du bonheur. C'était si excitant !

Pour ce premier cours de son existence, il allait recevoir des Poufsouffle et des Gryffondor de quatrième année. Pour commencer en douceur, il comptait les impressionner en leur montrant son plus beau sourire (il fallait bien entretenir le mythe), puis il leur montrerait des Crocs de Fer. Il avait toujours adoré ces créatures : minuscules chiens roux à la mâchoire aussi solide que l'acier, ils étaient connus pour leur force titanesque malgré leur taille et n'auraient aucun problème à arracher une patte à un hippogriffe.

Les élèves ne tardèrent pas à arriver par petits groupes et Sirius les invita à s'asseoir à même le sol, ce qui fit grogner quelques demoiselles un peu trop coquettes. Il attendit que sa classe soit au grand complet pour leur adresser un radieux sourire et il se présenta rapidement, parcourant l'assemblée de son regard bleu-gris.

-** Bien le bonjour ! Comme vous le savez déjà, je suis votre nouvel enseignant : Sirius Black. Ex-maraudeur - je n'ai plus tellement l'occasion de pratiquer - et Fauteur de trouble, spécialiste en assistance aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups de ma fonction complète. Issu de Gryffondor, B.U.S.E et A.S.P.I.C en poche, tout m'a toujours tout réussi et me voilà réquisitionné pour vous en apprendre un peu plus sur toutes les bestioles magiques plus ou moins dégoutantes qui grouillent dans notre merveilleux monde. Bien entendu, Servilus … Je veux dire, Severus Rogue … Ne fait pas partie des spécimens que nous allons étudier, bien que je le regrette amèrement, croyez-moi.**

Les élèves se mirent à rire et Sirius su qu'il avait gagné. Son but, c'était que ses élèves l'apprécient et vivent un cours détendu : hors de question d'être un vieil ours mal léché qui passe son temps à donner des retenues. L'heure se passa relativement bien et ses merveilleuses têtes blondes finirent par jouer avec les canidés hyperactifs qui quémandaient attention et caresses. Satisfait de ce premier cours peu épuisant, Sirius se dit que ce « boulot-couverture » ne devrait pas être trop pénible. Le tout était de ne pas oublier la raison première de sa présence à Poudlard cette année. Heureusement, Lily aurait plus de temps que lui ou Rémus pour se pencher sur le sujet.

Ce dernier se débrouillait d'ailleurs admirablement bien de son côté. Malgré son aspect miteux et la première impression des adolescents à son égard, il se retrouva bien vite apprécié et les enfants, ravis d'avoir un professeur ENFIN compétant en la matière, ne cherchait pas à lui mener la vie dure ; ce qui n'empêchait pas certains de lancer des paris sur la manière dont il allait disparaitre sans prévenir/être viré pour une obscure raison/démissionner sans prévenir/mourir dans d'atroces souffrances à la fin de l'année. Paris qui ne plaisaient franchement pas au loup-garou, déjà assez angoissé par sa condition. La potion Tue-Loup de Rogue ne suffisait pas à empêcher les transformations, même s'il était apte à se contrôler, et gardait toujours la peur profonde d'agresser quelqu'un.

A la fin de la journée, Sirius et Rémus se retrouvèrent à l'infirmerie pour discuter un peu avec Lily. Aucun élève n'était présent pour le moment, ce qui les arrangeaient ; ils pouvaient parler des Horcruxes à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Il devaient à tout prix trouver un lieu de rencontre plus pratique. La Salle sur Demande était trop capricieuse et aléatoire, et la salle des professeurs trop bondée. Peut-être la cabane d'Hagrid ? C'était à réfléchir. Assis sur des chaises en bois, les maraudeurs observaient la veuve qui berçait Harry. Le bébé rayonnait de santé, et ne semblait pas affecté par la disparition de son père. Était-il seulement apte à comprendre qu'il ne rêverait jamais cet homme qui l'avait aimé de tout son cœur ?

**- C'est fou ce qu'il ressemble à James**, finit par murmurer Sirius, courbé en avant, menton posée sur ses mains, coudes sur les genoux.

**- Oui, sauf les yeux, ce sont les tiens, Lily**, appuya Rémus avec un sourire.

-** C'est vrai … C'est le portrait craché de son père**. Elle osa un petit rire. **J'espère seulement qu'il sera moins turbulent. Définitivement, je ne supportais pas « le grand Potter », à l'époque.**

**- C'est vrai que tu l'insultais régulièrement de « petit paon péteux et arrogant tout juste bon à se pavaner en se moquant des autres ». T'étais plus douce avec les Serpentard**, ricana Patmol.

- **Il faut dire que vous étiez cruels avec Sev.**

**- On était jeunes … Et puis il faut voir son caractère de cochon, ça ne s'est pas arrangé avec le temps**, se défendit-il.

**- Ah non, ne vous cherchez pas d'excuses ! Severus était très gentil, juste maladroit.**

**- T'étais plus de cet avis-là quand il t'a traité de sang-de-bourbe.**

Le regard de Lily s'obscurcit à cette piqûre de rappel. Il était vrai que depuis ce jour, elle avait refusé de lui adresser le moindre mot. C'était la disparition brutale de son mari qui l'avait fait oublier ces vieilles querelles. Voyant l'atmosphère s'alourdir, Rémus feinta en changeant de sujet.

**- Au fait Patmol, tu as récupéré la carte et la cape il me semble, non ?**

**- Oui, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait nous être utile. Ça fait une éternité qu'on a pas utilisé ces petits bijoux …** Un sourire nostalgique se colla sur ses lèvres.

- **Laisse-moi me souvenir … La dernière fois, c'était pour nous rendre dans la salle commune des Serdaigle. Tu avais mal répondu à la question du heurtoir et on a dû attendre qu'ELLE ouvre …** Lupin paraissait ravi de ce qu'il évoquait, mais Sirius ne tilta pas immédiatement.

- **Oui, cette énigme était vachement tordu … C'était quoi déjà ?**

**- « C'est dans l'incendie qu'il commence et termine »,** récita Lily, qui était au courant de cette mésaventure.

- **Ah, oui voilà. Comment j'étais censé penser à un phénix ?**

**- En utilisant ta cervelle peut-être ?** tenta Lunard.

Ils se mirent à rire joyeusement, et se calmèrent quand Harry gémit dans son sommeil. Lupin reprit :

- **Tu te souviens pourquoi on a tenté le diable, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Attends que je devine … Emily McNeil ? Cette jolie brune qui m'a fait tourné la tête durant notre septième année ? La miss Je-Sais-Tout aux grands yeux bleus ?**

**- Elle-même**, approuva son vieil ami. **Quand tu étais amoureux, tu devenais vraiment insupportable. Heureusement que ce n'est arrivé que deux fois.**

**- C'était qui la première ?**

**- La petite rousse de Poufsouffle, en troisième année,** l'aida Lily.

**- Ah oui voilà, elle était mignonne, mais elle a épousé un Serpentard. J'ai bien fait de l'oublier.** Sirius hocha vigoureusement la tête, très satisfait de ne pas être allé au bout de son erreur de jeunesse.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire et Rémus soupira, levant les yeux au ciel. Sirius était définitivement irrécupérable. Et on pouvait dire qu'il avait la rancune tenace envers les Serpentards ! L'Animagus sortit la Carte du Maraudeur de sous ses vêtements et la posa sur ses genoux. Il prit sa baguette et le loup-garou le rejoignit, pointant son arme lui aussi sur le parchemin. D'une même fois, ils murmurèrent alors :

**- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.**

Le moindre recoin de Poudlard apparut alors, tracé à l'encre sur le papier froissé. Les yeux des deux hommes se plissèrent, le regard rivé sur un couloir du deuxième étage, et Sirius lâcha dans un souffle, méfiant et intrigué :

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça …**


	7. 07 : Escapade nocturne

Et voici la suite. Merciencore à mes lecteurs !

* * *

><p><strong>- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça …<strong>

Dans le fameux couloir du deuxième étage apparaissaient deux noms qui n'avaient rien à faire là. Les traces de pas tournaient en rond près d'une salle rarement utilisée, où étaient entreposés divers objets magiques cassés, puis se déplacèrent en direction des toilettes des filles, peu utilisés en raison de leur principal occupante : le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde, une élève de Serdaigle ayant connu un sort des plus tragiques. Nul ne connaissait les véritables circonstances de sa mort, pas même elle. Mimi ne se souvenait que de deux grands yeux jaunes, et puis plus rien …

Sirius fixa les deux étiquettes comportant les noms, affichant respectivement « Léo Pevrood » et « Dan Pevrood ». Il n'avait pas encore été confronté à ces noms et ignorait de qui il s'agissait. Rémus vint éclairer sa lanterne :

**- Ce sont des jumeaux, en quatrième année à Poufsouffle. Je me demande ce qu'ils fichent hors des dortoirs.**

**- Allons voir**, proposa Sirius.

Les deux amis s'excusèrent auprès de Lily et l'abandonnèrent là, quittant l'infirmerie pour rejoindre les deux fautifs qu'ils suivaient grâce à la carte. Depuis qu'ils étaient dans les toilettes, ils ne bougeaient plus. Les maraudeurs connaissaient Poudlard comme leur poche et savaient que cet endroit était parfait pour préparer des mauvais coups … Des potions notamment. Personne n'y venait jamais, pas même Rusard qui adorait pourtant fouiner. Visiblement, ces frères avaient eut la même idée que James lors de sa deuxième année : s'isoler dans un coin désert pour fomenter un grand complot. En l'occurrence, il avait préparé un philtre d'amour qui avait mal tourné avant la fin de la préparation : il avait préféré tout verser dans les toilettes et tirer la chasse d'eau plutôt que de tuer quelqu'un malencontreusement … Lily Evans, par exemple.

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers enchantés en sautant quelques marches, saluant quelques portraits noctambules au passage, et rejoignirent le deuxième étage du château à toute vitesse, un Lumos en guise d'éclairage pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dans un tapis froissé. Arrivés près des lieux du crime, ils effacèrent la Carte du Maraudeur et la rangèrent, la troquant contre la très utile cape de James. Ils étaient trop grands à présent pour tenir dessous, mais pour des élèves qui ne s'attendaient pas à voir surgir deux de leurs enseignants, ce ne serait pas un soucis. Sirius les couvrit avec le voile, puis poussa précautionneusement la porte entrebâillée.

Les vagabonds nocturnes se tenaient là, dos aux maraudeurs, au centre des toilettes, et conversaient avec une Mimi Geignarde plutôt irritée. Dans leurs mains, ils tenaient un petit carnet à la couverture de cuir verte très élégante. Ils étaient assez grands et fins, les cheveux bruns, et l'un les portait plus longs que l'autre.

**- Mimi, tu es sûre de ne te souvenir de rien ?** demanda le garçon aux cheveux les plus courts, en bataille.

**- Puisque je vous dis que non !** Elle avait les bras croisés et les lèvres retroussées, l'expression pincée.

**- C'est important, tu sais,** insista le second, à la tignasse plus longue et plus sage.

**- De toute façon, à quoi ça vous servirait de savoir** ? lâcha-t-elle sèchement de sa voix trop aigue.

**- Et bien … A résoudre un des plus grands mystères de Poudlard. Est-ce que tuas déjà entendu parlé de la Chambre des Secrets ?**

**- Bien entendu ! Cette vieille légende faisait fureur, l'année de ma mort … Maintenant, partez ! Sortez d'ici !**

Elle s'était mise à hurler, tourbillonnant autour d'eux avant de retourner s'enfermer dans une cabine, plongeant avec violence dans l'une des cuvettes. Elle disparut dans les tuyauteries, laissant les jumeaux songeurs. Si ce mythe avait autant fait parlé de lui à une époque, il y avait forcément une raison … Ils devaient la découvrir. Celui à l'aspect plus sauvage dit à l'adresse de son frère :

**- Dan, nous devons enquêter.**

**- Nous devrions faire attention, Léo … On ne devrait pas être là. Si on se fait attraper …**

Le dénommé Dan semblait être le plus calme et introverti des deux, pensa Sirius. Une sorte de petit Rémus là où le prénommé Léo lui rappelait James ou lui-même : intrépide, à toujours foncer tête baissée. Ces jumeaux paraissaient être d'exactes opposés. Les maraudeurs retirèrent la cape et sortirent de l'ombre, faisant sursauter les deux adolescents, qui prit de panique, cherchèrent du regard un moyen de fuir, jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'ils étaient acculés. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire et, instinctivement, Léo referma sa prise sur le carnet qu'il tenait entre ses bras, contre son torse. C'était visiblement un objet de valeur.

- **Bonsoir**, entama Sirius d'une voix neutre.

-** B… Bonsoir, professeur B…Black**, bégaya Léo d'une voix tremblotante.

**- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites hors des dortoirs à cette heure-ci ?** continua Rémus.

**- Professeur Lupin, nous pouvons tout vous expliquer**, répondit posément Dan, plus maîtrisé que son frère.

**- Je serais ravi de vous écouter. Dans mon bureau.**

Les jumeaux déglutirent péniblement, et, sous l'ordre de leurs enseignants, les suivirent d'un pas trainant. Ils chuchotaient entre eux, mais leurs voix étaient si peu audibles qu'elles étaient couvertes par le bruit de leurs pas. Sirius grogna : il aurait aimé en apprendre plus sur cette histoire. Car il ne fallait pas rêver, ces malfrats allaient mentir. Ils rejoignirent la classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'ils traversèrent pour rejoindre l'antre du loup-garou : une pièce sobre, sans décoration superflue, assez rustique. Il invita les garçons à s'asseoir et vint lui-même rejoindre son fauteuil, Sirius assis derrière lui, sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il regardait la lune, dehors, d'un œil distrait.

**- Je vous écoute**, finit par dire le lycanthrope.

**- Monsieur, nous trouvons injuste la manière dont le meurtre de Mimi a été traité**, commença Dan. Il donna un coup de coude à son frère.

**- Ah … Euh … Oui, exactement. C'est tellement immoral !**

**- Elle-même ne sait pas ce qui l'a tué, et aucune recherche n'a été faite ! Deux yeux jaunes, c'est pourtant déjà un indice, non ? On doit bien pouvoir trouver quelque chose à partir de ça.**

**- Il faudrait demander aux intellos de Serdaigle**, appuya Léo avec un hochement de tête affirmatif.

**- Nous voulons rendre justice à cette pauvre fille délaissée de tous. Voilà.**

Rémus soupira. Et ils croyaient s'en sortir avec un mensonge aussi énorme … Même Sirius ne put réprimer un sourire, bien qu'il fasse semblant de ne pas écouter. C'était évident qu'ils n'avaient pas la sacro-sainte expérience des maraudeurs, ce talent à tout épreuve qui permettait de ce sortir de toutes les situations périlleuses dans lesquelles ils s'étaient fourrés. A ce train-là, l'Animagus allait reconvertir ses cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques en « Assistance aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coup ». Il était grand temps d'éduquer correctement cette nouvelle génération !

L'air de rien, l'argent qu'ils auraient pu se faire en commercialisant la Carte du Maraudeur …

Sortant Sirius de sa rêverie, son ami loup-garou congédia les deux élèves, après leur avoir donné un long sermon et informé qu'il préviendrait madame Chourave de leur conduite. Les enseignants se dirent alors au revoir pour aller dormir mais sans l'exprimer à voix-haute, ils se promirent de surveiller ces deux-là et d'en apprendre plus sur cette mystérieuse affaire.


	8. 08 : Le journal des secrets

Désoléééée pour le retaaaard ... Mais je n'ai eu de cesse de cracher mes poumons ces derniers temps. Ces dernières semaines ont également été particulièrement chargées, mais je vais profiter des vacances pour écrire un peu plus, parce que ça me manque tout ça. Donc voici la suite, et comme toujours, merci à tous mes lecteurs.

* * *

><p>Les jumeaux Pevrood regagnèrent leur salle commune à enjambées rapides, impatients de creuser la distance entre leurs professeurs et eux. Ils avaient eut de la chance de ne s'en tirer qu'avec un interminable serment, mais la prochaine fois, le corps enseignant serait beaucoup moins clément, ils le savaient. Aussi ne devaient-ils pas laisser cette situation se reproduire. Face au portrait cachant le passage de la salle commune des Poufsouffle, ils soufflèrent le mot de passe d'une voix tremblotante et traversèrent la pièce avec empressement. Arrivés dans leur dortoir, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit de Dan et reprirent leur souffle. Par chance les trois autres élèves avec qui ils partageaient la chambre dormaient déjà. Par précaution tout de même, ils tirèrent les rideaux du lit à baldaquin.<p>

Léo laissa le carnet tomber sur le drap, l'observant avec méfiance. Son frère semblait partager son appréhension, fusillant le livre comme s'il était la cause de tous les maux du monde. Sur sa couverture, rien n'était inscrit, et de l'intérieur également il paraissait vierge. En soit, n'importe qui l'aurait pris pour un accessoire scolaire neuf si la date d'impression ne contredisait pas cette pensée. Ce fut le plus calme des garçons qui rompit le silence :

**- On n'aurait jamais dû laisser cet homme nous donner ça. On aurait pas dû le garder. On aurait mieux fait de le jeter, ou de le brûler**, siffla Dan.

**- C'était Lucius Malfoy qui l'a glissé dans nos achats, dois-je te le rappeler ? Protester ou répondre à ses insultes aurait été suicidaire !** surenchérit Léo.

**- Papa dit que c'est un Mangemort ! Il utilise la magie noire ! On n'aurait jamais dû toucher à ce journal …**

**- Comment on aurait pu deviner qu'il était ensorcelé ?**

**- C'est évident non ? Pourquoi un ô combien grand et si pur Malfoy ferait un cadeau à de misérables sang-mêlés comme nous ? Aux yeux des partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui, on est de la vermine. Maman le dit souvent. Elle a peur pour nous.**

**- Mais Tu-Sais-Qui est mort** ! murmura Léo avec plus de force que le reste. Il aurait crié s'il n'avait pas menacé de réveiller ses camarades. **C'est fini tout ça !**

**- Oui … Oui, mais ses fidèles existent toujours**, insista Dan. **Ce journal n'est pas normal, tu l'as vu …**

Les enfants se turent quelques instants. Dan se remémorait ce moment où Lucius Malfoy, toujours aussi hautain, les avait toisé sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il leur avait sifflé une injure avec suffisance, les rabaissant comme des cafards que l'on écrase, avait posé ce journal sur la pile de livres qu'ils avaient achetés pour cette nouvelle année, puis était reparti. Les jumeaux n'avaient pas touchés à ce carnet avant d'arriver à Poudlard. C'était le soir précédent qu'ils l'avaient enfin ouvert. Léo et lui avaient été très surpris de le retrouver vide. Ils avaient alors tenté d'écrire dedans … Aussitôt l'encre s'était effacée, et des mots nouveaux étaient apparus, pour leur répondre …

« _Bonsoir, Léo, Dan. Mon nom est Tom Jedusor. Aimez-nous les mystères ?_ »

Ils ont hésité. Le plus téméraire a griffonné la réponse. « _Oui_. »

« _Connaissez-vous la Chambre des Secrets ?_ »

Les frères se regardèrent, suspicieux.

**- C'est quoi ?** demanda Léo.

**- Je ne sais pas**, répondit Dan.

« **Non**. »

« _Je vois. C'est une vieille légende, un mythe de Poudlard qui sombre dans l'oubli pour réapparaître quelques fois. Voulez-vous entendre cette histoire ?_ »

Encore un regard.

« _Nous t'écoutons, Tom_. »

« _Bien. Très bien. On raconte que Salazar Serpentard a créé une salle cachée dans les entrailles de Poudlard, et y a enfermé un monstre, une créature redoutable. C'est la Chambre des Secrets_. »

Les jumeaux frémirent à cette lecture. Une telle bête, enfermée sous le château ? C'était effrayant …

« _Seul un descendant de Salazar peut ouvrir la Chambre. Mais encore faut-il la trouver. Beaucoup pensent que ce n'est qu'une légende grotesque. Après tout, personne ne l'a jamais trouvée_. »

Léo et Dans se détendirent, avant de voir la suite.

« _Mais moi, je sais que c'est faux. »_

_« Comment ça ? »_

_« Vous voulez en savoir plus ? »_

_« Oui. »_

« _Je vous ai dis que c'était une énigme. Allez dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Interrogez Mimi Geignarde. Demandez-lui comment elle est morte_. »

Et Tom Jedusor s'était tut. Les jumeaux, piqués à vif dans leur curiosité, avaient tenté le diable. A présent, ils se méfiant de ce journal. Pourtant … Au fond d'eux, il y avait encore cette tentation fascinante, cette envie irrésistible de savoir ce que ce Tom avait à leur faire découvrir. Les deux frères se regardèrent lentement. Puis les doigts de Léo effleurèrent la couverture de cuir. Il l'ouvrit. Dan lui tendit une plume, et il se mit à écrire.

« _Bonsoir, Tom. Mimi a refusé de parler. Elle dit n'avoir vu que deux yeux jaunes, puis plus rien. Les professeurs nous on attrapé. Sais-tu quelques choses_ ? »

« _Bonsoir. Oui, mais je ne vous dirais rien. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« C'est un jeu d'énigme. Trouvez. »_

_« Les enseignants rôdent dans les couloirs, ce n'est pas simple. »_

_« Il existe une potion pour effacer votre présence. Ils vont verront, mais les effets seron telles qu'ils ne percuteront pas. »_

Une recette s'afficha. Elle semblait assez complexe, mais ils devraient s'en sortir.

_« Merci. Mais comment faire parler Mimi ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas. Soyez gentils avec elle. »_

_« Nous l'avons été. »_

_« Bien … Dans ce cas … Cherchez à savoir. »_

_« Savoir quoi ? »_

_« Pourquoi Hagrid a été renvoyé de l'école. Ce qui s'est passé l'année où Mimi est morte. »_

Et plus un mot de la part de Tom. Les enfants se concertèrent encore un peu, puis se couchèrent dans leur lit respectif, l'esprit plein des lignes de Jedusor. Ce journal étaient malsains, ils le savaient … Mais à présent, ils voulaient en apprendre plus, percer ce mystère. Demain, ils iraient voir le garde-chasse. Ou Mimi. Peut-être les deux. Pour poser quelques questions …


End file.
